Digital Charge
by moonrose221
Summary: Twenty-five years after MaloMyotismon a new generation of DigiDestined has emerged. The Tamers, Gathered by Captian Davis Motomiya. The trio will take on many new experiances. Become closer as friends. And ... become Power Rangers?


**Digital Charge**

**dreams**

_**word emphasis**_

_singing/intercoms_

letter/journalentries

**files**

**-thoughts-**

_-telepathy-_

__sign language__

Chapter 1: Digital Charge activated, Tamers Training?

(Location Digital Charge Aquabase outside Shinjuku, Japan)

Captian Davis Motomiya sighs as he looks over everything in the computers. His partner Veemon walks in with a tray of food. "Davis I brought you some lunch. You need to take a break." "I know Vee, but I just got word that the first three chosen for this task were finally discovered by our intel agents. Two are in the same public school and the third is at an all girls school. Their names are Henry Wong, Takato Matsuki, and Rika Nonaka. Oddly enough Takato is Jun's son. Ironic that my nephew is the goggle-boy for this generation. Today We come out of the shadows to train and prepare the new generation." "What I find funny Davis is That Jun still is an Underground MMA fighter." Turning around he sees his Best Friend/DNA digivolving partner/second in command Ken Ichijouji. Smiling he sits at his desk and eats the food Veemon brought him. After finishing his meal he asks Ken, "Is everything ready for what we're doing?" Ken replies, "Yes Captian everything is ready the children were called out of school by their parents. Light has assured me that Takato was met by his mother. Henry was met by his father. Janyuu looked very angry for some reason. Rika's grandmother picked her up. The three are waiting for one of our agents to come and collect him. A team has arrived with their partners not even ten minutes ago. Renamon is very cautious not that I blame her what with most digimon only out for data. The Tamers Ride will be picking up Takato first." "I see. Well Digital Charge is offically active."

(Location Matsuki Bakery Takato's POV)

What in the world is going on? I mean I just thought that this would be a semi normal day of play the digimon card game with Kazu and Kenta, go to school, bring my stuff home, bring Guilmon some food, play with Guilmon, fight an 'evil digimon of the day', come home, do my homework, eat dinner, take a quick bath, go to bed, and do it all over in the morning. But it started out even weirder when mom got a phone call from her younger brother. She was looking at me with a strange look on her face. She asked what time someone would be there to pick me up and if she should even have go to school. This is really scaring me. Even worse Mom picked me up after lunch saying, "We don't have much time to dilly dally so please collect your things. We'll stop to get your cards on the way home." The next thing I know she's telling me to pack up some of my stuff into the duffle bag and suitcases she handed me. What in the world is going on? "Takato, you okay sweetie?" "No I'm not mom. Why are you making me do this? I've tried my best to be good Ireally have." "I know you have sweetheart. But I only know the bare minimum of what's going on. All I can say is that what's going on involves you, your friends, and the digimon your partnered to." "You know about Guilmon Mama?" "Yes my little dragon knight I do. My younger brother your uncle has his own partner. When I was told you were chosen for Project Digital Charge I was both worried and proud Takato. I was worried for your safety and I was proud you ended up walking the same path as your uncle." We heard a car pull up and saw a van. Mom helped me finish packing my things. Before I left she took off a pair of silver dogtags she always wore one with a crimsion digital hazard symbol and the other with a gold stylized M on it. She gave me her Dogtags! "Keep them as a good luck charm Takato. I love you and I always will no matter what. Take care of yourself and come see your father and me as much as you can." "Okay Mama I love you too." A blonde male in a black and gold military uniform walks up to me and asks,"Takato Matsuki?" I nod the affirmative. "Come with me please." Taking a deep breath I load my bags in the back of the van. Climbing into the Passenger front seat I put on my seatbelt and shut the door. We pull away from the easy life I only ever knew. We pull up to an apartment building to see Henry looking very jittery and nervous. Can't say I blame him. I have no clue what's going on anymore than he does. Henry puts his stuff in the back and get's in the car. "Takato do know what's going on?" Henry asks. I shake my head and reply, "Sorry I don't Henry. Wish I did though." We stop again at a very familiar house. Rika's waiting outside. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! Once Rika's things are in the back of the van and she's in we drive off. Where in the world are we going? "Well Goggle-head you want to explain what the hell is going on?" Rika says rather irritated. "Like I told Henry before you were picked up Rika I have no freaking idea." The dude who introduces himself as Willis Stewart tells us we are almost at our destination. He tells us that there is nothing to be afraid of and everything will be so much easier once what his superior is done with the 'basics'. which makes me think like it's some deranged military medic or something. We pull into what looks like an abandoned parking garage. But Willis keeps on driving. Just when we think he's gonna hit the wall on the bottom level the wall goes up to reveal a tunnel. We drive through the tunnel shocked we're underwater. Well if there is some crazy dude out for science expirements an underwater base would be the place to conduct them. Did mom know about this? Is that why she gave me her dogtags as a 'good luck charm' cause she knew about all of this?

(Location Digital Charge Aqua Base still Takato POV)

"Alright we're here kids. Everyone out of the van. Your belonging will be taken to where you three will be staying so just leave that to the staff. Your families labeled them so that the employees know which bags belong to who. So follow me pleaase. Questions can be asked once we get to my superiors office." We're led down a metal hallway Henry looking more nervous every single step. we're led to a room that doesn't look like any place I've ever seen before. "Please have a seat my superior will be in to speak to you three in a few minutes. First though I think there are three Digimon whom want to see you." Willis opens a door and in walk/fly Terriermon, Renamon, and Guilmon. I really hope that whatever goes on it"s nothing that'll hurt us. While we're talking to our partners a man in a navy blue and gold military uniform walks in. I actually know him. "Uncle Davis!" He smiles and walks forward and gives me a hug. Ruffling my brown hair he has this kind look in his eyes and says, "Takato I can understand your scared. I bet that Henry and Rika are as well. But I assure you that I have only your best interests at heart. This Aqua Base was built by Lightspeed Rescue and Space Patrol Delta. This place is where you, Henry, Rika, and your digimon can train to protect the two worlds. Fate chose you to save the real and digital worlds. No one said you couldn't have help. That is what Project Digital Charge is. It was created by the world government and military. Seeing as when the team I lead fought MaloMyotismon over twenty-five years ago. A general in the chinese army said, " 'We're all part of the same army when it comes to saving the world.' I think that you three want a little more information. For twenty-five years the digital world guardians, the two organizations that built this place, the technical geniuses in both Power Ranger and Digidestined circles, along with several wealthy benefactors whom fund our program worked together to develop the technology to suffiently protect the two wrolds. Also our techies here did some initial scans on your partners and discovered that their ability to de-digvolve and to reform into a digi-egg were taken away. to remedy this we've developed a modify card that would allow that. All you have to do is swipe the card through your digivices." The three of us were shocked to say the least. That's why we were brought here so we can get stronger to protect our homes and families. We were each handed a purple card like the card that gave us our digivices. I swiped it and so did rika. But Henry looked scared. Willis squeezed his shoulder gently and told him that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. He scanned it as well. There was a slight glow around our digimon for a brief second before it faded. "Now that the dimon are taken care of for now do you have any quesstions?" Rika has a weird look in her eyes as she replies, "One question. You said we were chosen for this. Why us?" "Haha, Rika I think everyone ever chosen asks themselves that question every single day. All we know is a Cosmic Force called the Universal Morphing Grid chooses it's champions years before their birth. From there our lives are possibly planned out by the guardian of the grid so we have the means to better protect those we care about." Uncle Davis tells her. Henry who has calmed down a lot more finally speaks up, "So basically we were chosen by this cosmic force long before we were born to battle some unknown evil psycho thing and we're hardly passed our twelve years of life. Am I close or is there more?" "No you got it all. Not sure on if this sort of thing bothers you three but our medics Dana Grayson and Joe Kido want to give each of you a full medical evaluation." Willis replies. "What do you mean a full evaluation?" Henry asks slightly scared again. "Just the basics a full physical, some standard scans."

(Henry'sPOV) **-Please don't say anything to do with needles. I really can't stand them.- **"Anything else?" Takato is a lifesaver for asking that. "Just making sure your up to date on your vaccinations and some blood work." **-Damn it. WHy I hate getting shots and things like that. I'm scared of needles. I admit it. I've got a phobia of needles. Gods this sucks!- ** Willis and Davis lead us down the hallway to what appears to be a high tech medical bay. Gods why does there have to be blood work? "Alright Takato your first. Joe will be giving you you examination. Rika will go with Dana. Henry you'll have to wait a little while." Davis says. "That's okay." I reply. Sitting in the waiting area while trying to read a digimon magazine while I try not to think of what"s coming up for me is real hard. I don't notice when a Man with plum colored hair and light violet eyes walks up to me and says, "Henry Wong, my names Ken Ichijouji. I guess you could call me your teams counselor. Is something bothering you?" Never expected this. "Yeah. I'm scared of getting shots and the blood work part of the medical examination." I just can't beleive I actually admitted that out loud! "Well, my opinion is your acting like a normal kid. Everyone is afraid of something. I happen to be afraid of heights. It's very ironic that my partner can torn into digimon that can _**fly **_don't you think? My point is that over time you can work to keep your fear from running you whole life. That's what true courage is." Ken explains. "True courage?" Now he has me confused. "True courage doesn't mean you aren't afraid of anything. It means you are willing to admit you are afraid but refuse to let what your afraid of run your life. That was something Davis had taught me when we were almost thrown off of a cliff." "Thrown over a cliff?" What happened to the older Digidestined who are now responsible for ou training? "Yeah we were being chased by my number one fangirl Yolei Inoue. We had to have Veemon and Wormmon divolve to ExVeemon and Stingmon to get us away." Figures it would have been a fangirl. Those kind of girls are scarier than needles! Ken and I are deep in conversation when Willis walks up and says, "Henry, Joe's ready for you now." Giving my thanks I walk into the room where Takato just comes out with a red bandage on his arm. "How'd it go?" I ask. "It went fine. I had to get a couple shots, but I couldn't even feel it. Same with the blood work." Takto replies. That gives me a little comfort I suppose. I walk in and see a male with shoulder length blue hair a bit lighter than my own and black-brown eyes. "Alright then Henry come on in." The doctor *Shudder* said. The examination went okay. Same with the scans that were done. Joe says to me, "According to your record you have three shots you needede to get. But we'll get the blood work ou of the way first." He wraps something akin to an elastic band around my arm and swabs the inside of my elbow with an alchohl wipe. He has the needle right next to where the had used the alchohl wipe. The needle went into my arm. I saw it but I didn't feel it. The blood was drawn and the needle was out of my arm in no time. Joe wrapped a green bandage around the sight the blood draw was done. Then came the three shots. They were quick and painless. I'm starting to wonder if the only reason I was ever scared was cause of my brother's constant teasing. "Alright your all finished Henry." With a smile on my face I reply, "Thanks Joe." Hands in my pants pockets I walk out and sit next to Takato. "Who are we waiting on?" I have to wonder if it's Rika being stubborn. "My uncle. The higher ups called him. Rika's using the chance to use the rest room." He replies. Rika comes back and plops on the couch next to Takato's opposite side. She starts flipping through the same magazine I was looking at ealier. Davis comes back and gives us a tour. Introducing us to the ones who will assist in our training. How he has former power rangers on staff I'll never figure out. Izzy was interesting. Same with Takuya and Koichi. We're shown to the rooms we'd be staying in. Once inside I notice there's a bed, desk, dresser, closet the usual. On the desk is a brand new laptop computer. Sighing I start to unpack. Wondering what could possibly require a place like this. Terriermon comes in and bounces on the bed. "Hey Henry, how'd the doctor thing go?" I swear the little furball knows me too well. He found out about my phobia after Mom took me to the doctor and had to wrestle with me so I could get a flu shot earlier this year. "It went fine Terriermon. I was scared but I felt a lot better once everything was done and over with." I tell him. "Well that's good." He says while jumping on my shoulder. "Besides your my friend. I worry about you." Smiling I absentmindly pet him.

(Rika'sPOV) I can't believe this really happening. My day goes from normal to freaky in a twenty minute conversation. What is the matter with this picture. At least they are willing to help us with this. Not sure what could happen if we were left to deal with this alone.(A/N That would be canon.) I turn to see Renamon looking at a book about the Digital Charge regs. It's surprisingly similar to what Mom says a police manual is like. Though how she knows that is beyond me.

(Third Person POV) The three new digidestineds The Tamers have taken the first step. Not only for their futures but their ultimate destinies. None of them however knew what was being developed in the labs of the Aqua base...

(Location Digital Charge Aqua Base labs)

"Okay ramp up the converters to max. output." Davis orders. "Yes sir. Converters at optimum power." A scientist says. "Energy levels at full Davis. Morphing grid connection running on omega level. Zords operating at ideal levels as well." A figure states. "Excellent work Dr. Cranston and you as well Izzy. We should have the new Power Rangers team up and running in no time. Eventually the Tamers will become Power Rangers Digital Charge." Davis says.

(A/N Hi and glad to see this fic caught your eye. Yes I'm basing this on S.P.D., Lightspeed Rescue and a little on the new series of Power Rangers. Dino Charge isn't up where I live yet.. But I've heard plenty. On that note next chapter will have A digimon version of the Dino Charge theme. Now for the whole "Henry afraid of needles" thing came from another author called the one who hums. They write Soul Evans from Soul Eater with the same phobia. I actually thought it was an interesting idea to say the least. Please review as my readers ideas are greatly appreciated. Flames are not accepted however. It's FANFICTION not fan canon.)


End file.
